


There’s a Platypus Controlling Me (he’s underneath the table)

by GingeyPen



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting felt up under the table, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Trying To Not Get Caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen
Summary: Doofenshmirtz is on a call with his old L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N group and Perry decides to make it more difficult to concentrate





	There’s a Platypus Controlling Me (he’s underneath the table)

“Heinz are you even listening to me?”

“Yes Rodney I’m listening to you drone on about how we should take all the plastic in the world and give one to every sea creature I hear you.”

Rodney shrugged that comment off with a harrumph and carried on with his evil plans.

In truth, Heinz wasn’t really listening, he didn’t even call this L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. video meeting despite being the founder, Rodney did as it coincided with his prison schedule. He just kind of sat in front of the screen resting his head on his hand thinking of the real reason he did this; the 25% discount at the inator shop down town for all members. He hadn’t even told the guys that he had stopped doing evil and used his inators only for good, or the fact that he had started a relationship with his old nemesis Perry the Platypus over 6 months ago. But if he could just tune out Rodney and his posse making some snide comments every few minutes the discount would be his. That couldn’t be too hard now could it?

Out of the corner of his eye, Doofenshmirtz saw a small teal figure appear by his front door with two coffees and a muffin in hand. Perry waved and started to walk towards him offering the second coffee but, as much as it pained him, Doofenshmirtz shooed him away pointing at the computer.

“Heinz what is going on? What are you pointing at?”

He looked over at Perry who had recognised the voice instantly and was now scowling at him.

“Oh nothing Rodney I just saw a…a fly and was trying to swat at it” he started moving his hand around mimicking to Perry to get under the desk and hide. Putting the coffee to one side he obliged and ducked under the computer desk in between Heinz’s legs.

The meeting continued on and Heinz glanced down at Perry with an apologetic look. The platypus mime asked as best he could if his boyfriend was doing evil again. Heinz met that with a shake of the head, holding Perry’s hand giving it a squeeze and miming back the word ‘coupon’. He saw that Perry had understood, they usually took trips to that store together and he had mentioned about listening to them bicker about evil intentions just so he could get the discount. Perry stroked Doofenshmirtz’s leg in fondness causing a shade of red to form on his face and send shivers up his spine. Thank goodness his boyfriend was so understanding and loving.

“Heinz if you’re not going to pay attention I swear you’re out of this organisation!” Rodney barked down the call at Heinz.

“Y-you can’t kick me out I’m the founder and I wrote in the rules that no other members can kick me out. And I wrote that because I knew you’d try that!”

Rodney harrumphed again “Well if I can’t kick you out I can always blame negligence if you don’t turn up to the next meeting, but you do always make these without fail despite your daydreaming.”

Heinz suddenly felt a hand, who was originally stroking his thigh, go up further towards the middle of his legs causing his heart to skip a beat with another beat causing himself throb.

“If it were up to me I wouldn’t have you in these meetings at all and just keep you posted with the newsletter that BloodPudding writes every month”

Doofenshmirtz gulped as he felt fingers trace the zipper of his pants “M-my sentiments exactly Rodney…”

He knew that the webcam was on him and that Rodney had always kept a close watch during these meetings, but he also knew that he didn’t exactly have the best poker face. So when he realised that Perry was now stroking him from under the table with his soft hand it was almost too much to bear. But that damned discount.

With a quick slap Doofenshmirtz whacked the webcam off of his computer letting it crash and break on the floor. At least now they couldn’t see his bright red ‘o’ face anymore.

“Aw d-dang it that darn fly again..!”

Rodney promptly rolled his eyes and carried on letting Doofenshmirtz finally lean back in his chair biting his lip. God Perry knew how to work his hands. His hand was wrapped around his shaft, the other teasing his leaking tip with his fingers. It was almost unbearable. He looked down at him seeing his smug smile on his little face, his eyes half lidded looking at him with such lust that Doofenshmirtz wanted to thwart him under that table right now.

Now with those eyes off of him he mouthed to Perry ‘you’re so bad teasing me like this Perry the Platypus’. He saw Perry smirk as he started to stroke faster causing him to gasp and buck his hips making his cock thrust harder into his hand. He knew that despite the webcam being destroyed the microphone still remained meaning he could still be heard by Rodney and co. But he couldn’t help but pant as he gripped the chair beneath him desperately trying not to moan out as Perry kissed his tip.

“Heinz I want to know what you think about all of this” Dr Diminutive suddenly said towards him.

Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat, his hands shaking as the sensations clouded his thoughts.

“A-about the sea thing?” he managed to stutter out his breath catching in his throat

The collective group let out a sigh.

“I think that…” Doofenshmirtz coughed trying not to let those whimpers out “that maybe we should test these on small fish first…s-see if they take to the plastic first…mmm…m-maybe those small prizes you get in kids cereal…”

Luckily that had caused the group to now derail into talking about their favourite cereal letting Doofenshmirtz look down at Perry stroking his fuzzy cheek.

‘You’re going to get me into trouble’ he mouthed to him biting his lip

Perry just smirked moving Heinz’s hand from his cheek to the back of his head then promptly started to lick and suck his cock causing Heinz to almost moan out in pure ecstasy. Managing to catch them into hot whimpers, Doofenshmirtz moaned into his lab coat sleeve trying desperately to keep quiet, his hand trembling behind Perry’s head pushing him further onto himself.  
He mouthed to himself in between heated breaths ‘More...give me more of you…’

“This is going nowhere Heinz what’s your favourite, Honey Nut Cheery Rings or Chocolate Chunker Wunker Bunkers?”

Doofenshmirtz was now starting to leak more and more, his breath almost unable to calm down as his heart raced under Perry’s touch “I..I l-like…erm…”

“Are you okay Doofenshmirtz?” BloodPudding asked “you’re breathing’s all weird”

“Mm…I-it’s just hard…a hard decision that’s all…hah...I think…I like Freezey Flakes the best…”

Rodney sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “Heinz I think we should just send you the newsletter as you keep changing the subject and keep daydreaming throughout. You can still be in the organisation but for my sanity alone I think we should just leave it here for today. Maybe if you’re good you can try again next week”

Doofenshmirtz wasn’t really listening anymore as he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer, Perry’s tongue work sliding up and down his cock.

“S-sure whatever…ahh”

“And maybe get some rest, you sound like you’ve got a fever or something. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N out!”

The call finally hung up causing Doofenshmirtz to let out all his frustrated moans. All of them cascading on top of each other, desperate and hot, begging to cum as he tugged on the fur on the back of Perry’s head.

“Ohhhh fuck me Perry the Platypus…use me…make me cum..!”

He felt Perry oblige deep throating his cock as he felt himself start to climax. Gripping the chair with one hand and sliding another under his jumper to tease his nipple, Doofenshmirtz humped the chair underneath him desperately.  
With one final powerful orgasm, the pressure making his hips buck into Perry, he let out himself all inside Perry’s mouth who swallowed it down with a gulp.  
Heinz slumped on the chair panting feeling light headed as he swam in the heated bliss. With a polite zip of his pants, Perry got out from under the table at last sitting on Doofenshmirtz’s lap. Heinz stroked his cheeks before kissing him deeply, his heart still pounding, looking at his partner with absolute love and relief.

“You are so lucky that we didn’t get caught” he panted pressing his forehead to his “and I’m so lucky to have you in my life”


End file.
